


Galaxy

by ruby_shooting_stars



Series: Ten Short Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Coffee Shop, F/M, First Meeting, How Do I Tag, Writer, anyway enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_shooting_stars/pseuds/ruby_shooting_stars
Summary: Helix, an aspiring actor, and his friend, Jemson, notice someone observing Helix. Much too carefully.The pair decide to investigate.





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This was... a bit more of a guilty pleasure to write. You'll see why, I promise.  
> I hope you like it, at least! I really did try to make it presentable!

“Hey, hey,” Jemson whispered, leaning across the coffee table, “There’s someone staring at you, Helix.”

Helix took in the grin and glint in his friend’s eye and returned the expression. “Is someone finally getting caught in my beautiful trap?”

Jemson took an energetic sip of his double caramel frappuccino, keeping an eye on the girl behind Helix. “Nah bro, I think she’s just staring at your terrible hair cut.”

Helix scoffed. “You’re just jealous that it looks cool. Diagonal cuts are the trend right now.”

Jemson raised an eyebrow. “It looks like a bobcat tried to give you a bob cut while upside down, then threw three bath bombs into your hair to tie-dye it,” he deadpanned.

“Was it’s name Bob?” Helix asked casually, restraining a smirk.

Jemson waved a hand. “Not important. Only important thing is that she’s looking at you while typing on her laptop.”

Helix leaned back in his chair, resisting to look behind him. “Does she seem malicious?” 

Jemson considered it seriously for a moment. “It wasn’t like the people who tried to get through you to your dad, so no,” he said.

“What does she look like? Where’s she sitting?” he asked. 

Jemson cleared his throat and went into an dramatic recital, arms flailing. “She sits by the window, right in the middle. So solemn. Her shoulder length caramel hair frames her face, dark eyes concentrated in her work. She’s perhaps around 17; so close to our age, so datable.”

“Oh, shut up,” Helix groaned. “And that was probably the worst narration I’ve ever heard.”

Jemson grinned, taking a loud sip. “That was the point.”

Helix stood up, chair scraping the wooden floor. “I’m gonna go buy a cookie. Good thing I have to pass the windows on the way, eh?”

Jemson nodded, smirking knowingly. He got his phone out, ready to film.

As Helix turned around, he made sure to look at the middle of the wall of windows, and sure enough, a girl with caramel hair was sitting with a laptop. She was the only one at the table, and the chair across from her was stolen by a group of teenage girls. She would have fit in perfectly with them; her clothes were fashionable and stature dignified. But she radiated the lone wolf vibe from the earbuds and the sharp look in her eye.

She wasn’t looking at him, but that was to be expected. 

Helix stood in line, cookie in hand. There was a mirror that looked over the entire coffee shop, and he could make out her looking at the line, presumably him. Her fingers sped along the keyboard with a tempo that wasn’t commonly seen. What could she be typing?

Operation “Figure it Out” has begun.

After quickly paying, he rapidly turned around to face the girl, looking straight into her eyes. She flinched, turning back to her screen in a hurry, her hair covering her expression. He swaggered up to her, puffing up his chest as he grabbed a chair and plopped down across from her.

“Checking me out?” he asked, propping up his head.

She pulled out on earbud, glancing up at him. “Not really,” she murmured. Her fingers clacked on the keyboard in the silence.

Instantly feeling awkward, Helix opened up his cookie. He glanced back at Jemson, who gave him a thumbs up. He chewed on his cookie for a minute, before asking, “Do you know who I am?”

She paused, looking at him. “Should I?” Her tone was quiet and calm, catching him slightly off guard.

“I mean,” he said, shifting a bit, “Most people do, or they at least know my dad. I’m Neale Hazelwood’s son.”

Her eyebrows rose, eyes glinting a bit. “I know him,” she said, “He’s an excellent actor.”

Helix smiled proudly. “Yup! That’s how most people know me.” He swayed back and forth in his chair a little, not quite looking at her. “I want to be a famous actor too. I’m already in the business.”

When he looked back, she was typing furiously, still looking at him. 

After silently looking back into her eyes, (she was still typing) he asked, “May I ask what you’re typing?”

“Observations,” she said quickly.

Helix tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

She grinned for the first time in their conversation. “I’m a writer, or want to be one,” she said, somehow still typing fluidly, “So just like artists go outside to draw things they see, I come out and try to describe people in their natural habitat.”

Helix nodded slowly, impressed. “That seems fun, actually.”

Her hands paused for a moment. “You’re one of the first people to not completely freak out. I’m both disappointed and impressed.”

He grinned. “I mean, it sounds good for both you and me. An actor needs publicity,” he said, words easily flowing out from the amount of times he’s heard and said them.

She hummed. “Good thinking, though this will never show it's ugly face to the public,” she said. Helix huffed a laugh.

A silence lulled between them. His phone buzzed - a text from Jemson. He looked back, and his friend pointed at his watch. Helix nodded before turning back to see the girl looking at him.

He pulled out a business card and a pen, then wrote a phone number on the back. “If you ever need me in a professional setting, turn to the front and call the business number,” he said, “If you ever want to meet up, flip to the back and you got me!” He winked.

She snorted. “You’re weird, Helix.”

“Right back at you,” he teased, standing up.

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, scratching down her name, and handed it to Helix. “I’ll text you first, don’t you worry,” she said with a small smile.

 

“Emily, huh?” Jemson commented as they walked to the bus stop, “That’s a nice name.”

Helix nodded. “She’s nice, too.” He smirked. “A weirdo, though.” He was putting her name into his contacts from her tiny greeting she sent him minutes after they parted.

Jemson scoffed. “It’s not like you’re any different,” he teased, “Your hair marks you out.”

“Actually,” Helix said, “I’m gonna ask about that.”

Jemson watched Helix type on his phone, and scoffed at the response he got.

_ Your hair looks like a galaxy, so of course I would make observations. _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I've always realllyyy wanted to go to a coffee shop and just observe people. Just sit down and write what they're doing. I mean, artists do it, so so can writers, right?  
> Haha writers right get it get it   
> (Ruby no one cares) (Ooops lol)
> 
> Anyway, please leave as much criticism as you can! Even if it's just a misspelled word or a wrongly typed comma, please let me know in the comments! I'm always looking to get better!


End file.
